


I hear voices, Ranboo.

by ArtistRedFox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Confessions, Dreams and Nightmares, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistRedFox/pseuds/ArtistRedFox
Summary: Techno finally decides to tell Ranboo about the voices, but something's wrong.TRIGGER WARNINGS!: Nightmares, hearing voices, depictions of blood and betrayal within. Stay safe, internet stranger!
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	I hear voices, Ranboo.

“Thanks again for letting me stay here, Techno.” Ranboo said, smiling.

Techno grunted, avoiding the other hybrid’s gaze by petting the dog beside him. 

_**Its Em** _

_**Emmmmm** _

_**!! Its my dog!!** _

Ranboo was still smiling, not seeming to notice Techno’s discomfort. “It’s just so nice to finally be free from all the wars and sides. It’s relieving to know you and Phil feel the same.”

Techno glanced at the hybrid, and sighed softly. There was no better time than now, he supposed.

“Ranboo, I’m not neutral. I’ve tried before. But I can’t do it. It’s because..” He hesitated, but the voices urged him on. “I hear voices, Ranboo.”

The enderman hybrid tipped his head to one side, but the expression didn’t change. “Voices?”

“Yeah.” Techno muttered, watching Ranboo from the corner of his eye. “They say a lot of things. They mock me, cheer me on, but the thing they do most often, the thing that sends them into fits and fills my head all the time, is their bloodlust.”

“Hmm. How interesting.” That wasn’t Ranboo’s voice. Techno looked up, surprised, and then “Ranboo” laughed. The sound sent a chill down the piglin’s spine. A weezing, stuttering laugh. Dream’s laugh.

“No.” Techno whispered. The voices in his head began to panic.

_**Wheres Ranboo??** _

_**HOW DID HE** _

_**THIS TELLITUBBY** _

_**What did he do to oreo boy** _

Dream reached up to the Ranboo mask, and removed it, revealing the usual clean porcelain of the smiling mask. “Aww, Techno.” Dream cooed, stepping towards the panicking piglin. “Did you really think Ranboo would be on your side?”

Techno scrambled backwards, whimpering, but was stopped when he ran into someone. He looked up, and recogized Phil. “”Phil, thank the nether. I was-” But he froze. Phil’s expression was frozen in a blank smile. 

“What, Techno?” Phil purred, his voice stilted and strange. “Were you scared?”

“Phil? What’s going on, why-” Techno started, but was interrupted.

“Shut the fuck up.” Phil said, his voice cool and conversational. 

“Phil’s right, you know.” Dream cooed. Techno’s head whipped to face Dream, and he realized the masked man was closer, still holding the other mask. “You should shut up. And so should those voices of yours.”

Then suddenly, they did. The clamouring, panicking mob, the voices he’d heard as long as he could remember, were gone. Techno felt tears start to drip down his face. “Where did- What did you-”

“Didn’t we tell you to shut up?” Phil asked, the same rictus grin on his face. “Why didn’t you listen?”

Suddenly, Dream flicked his arm, and flung the Ranboo mask away, sending it careening across the yard to crash into the side of the house, shattering into tiny shards and black and white. Techno flinched, the near silence in his head sending any semblance of courage out the window.

Dream laughed, that same weezing, teakettle laugh sending a rush of anger through Techno. He reached for his sword, then froze. It wasn’t there. 

“Looking for this?” Phil asked, his voice distorted. Techno looked up, and recognized Orphan Obliterator in the winged man’s hand. He reached for it, but Phil tossed it to Dream, who caught it easily. 

“Give it back.” Techno whispered, feeling pathetic.

“Aww, poor thing.” Phil purred. “Not so strong on your own, are you?”

The piglin began to stand, but the winged man’s hands pressed down onto his shoulders. “Stay still, Techno. This’ll only hurt a bit.”

The hybrid heard Dream’s footsteps approaching, and looked back at the masked man, who was now standing right in front of him, holding the blade. 

His eyes widened as what was about to happen dawned on Technoblade, and he began to struggle, trying to escape Phil’s grip. But before he could, Dream thrust the sword through Techno’s sternum, and out the other side. The piglin hybrid gasped at the pain, and coughed as his lungs filled with blood. He stared up at Dream, who’s form began to waver, shifting and changing until it was Techno standing over him.

“Be more careful who you trust.” THe other Techno purred.

Then Techno woke up, gasping for breath and clutching his chest, expecting his hands to meet a gaping hole and clothes drenched in blood, but his fingers only met the dry silk of his sleep shirt. 

_**Morning** _

_**what happened** _

_**He awakes** _

_**You ok Tech?** _

Technoblade didn’t think he’d ever been so happy to hear the voices overwhelming his mind. He took a deep lungful of the freezing air in his cabin, feeling a chill run through him.His fire went out in the night, he reasoned idly, then glanced out one of his windows. He saw movement on the snow, and stood up on shaky legs to approach the window. “I’m fine, chat.” He murmured. 

_**A dream?** _

_**Nightmare?** _

He chuckled softly. “Yea, chat. Just a nightmare.” He gazed out the window, seeing Ranboo scuttling around in the snow. The other hybrid seemed to notice Techno standing in the window, and waved up at him. The piglin hesitated a moment, then waved back.“ Just a nightmare.” He repeated. Then he dug through his inventory for his communicator, and began messaging Phil.


End file.
